The Start of It All
by marauderette22
Summary: And so the Marauders friendship began! As did some other relationships that had a big impact in the future...Hope you like it! And even if you don't review! Bye! *bows*


**Disclaimer: *sarcasm* Obviously I own Harry Potter! That's why nobody knows my name! *sarcasm***

James stared at the big bright red train in front of him. Sure, mom and dad had talked about it, but their words didn't do justice to it.

"C'mon James, train leaves in five minutes!" Ushered his mom, smiling at his awed face.

"Yes kiddo, you've got to get a spot before all compartments are full." Dad said. "You got the cloak I gave you?" He asked, a mischief-filled spark in his eyes behind his glasses.

James smirked, an equal spark in the eyes behind his own glasses.

"Yes, Dad."

His mom shaked her head, a small smile on her lips, knowing her husbands mischief all too well.

The family then said their goodbyes and hugged. Eleven-year-old James starting to walk away to the Hogwarts express.

"And do something about that crazy hair of yours James!" She

screamed as he dissapeared in the crowd.

"Oh sweetheart, you know perfectly well my son's Potter hair cannot be fixed." He winked at her. "We were made to be messy."

And the Potters dissaparated.

-/-

"Will you hurry up, Sirius!?" Walburga Black's voice screached in the middle of King's Cross. Some muggles turned to stare at her, irritated, but she just looked at them in disgust and kept walking.

Sirius rolled her eyes at her but increased his pace a bit, not wanting to hear his mother's screaches.

Orion Black walked a few steps behind her, his other son, Regulus, next to him. He might've been silent, but he looked at the muggles just as disgusted.

"We've got to be there early, like the noble Black family we are."

Sirius refrained from looking too irritated and simply crossed the barrier calmly behind her. And stared awed at the train like his future best friend.

The Blacks said goodbye rather fast, no hugging nor kissing going on, just a rigid: "Goodbye Sirius, you're a Black and a pureblood, better make us proud."

Her eyes staring at Sirius, who at his age had already made his parents angry a lot of times, enough for a couple of bruises in his back when he'd said that he liked watching the muggles from the window because he found them interesting.

And Sirius boarded the train, which was empty since it was way too early.

-/-

He fixed his clothes nervously, while he looked at the train in front of him. Remus would be impressed, if he wasn't so surprised to actually be there.

Little 11 year old Remus had already accepted he was a monster and no one would ever accept him, only his mom did, and he could tell she was scared of him. Which meant that when he'd been accepted into Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had told him what he could do about his sitiuation, he was shocked.

"Bye Remus!" His mom said and gingerly kissed his cheek. His dad had left when he'd been bitten.

"Bye Mom!" He said and hugged her, trying to ignore the fact that his mom's hand was shaking a little as she held him.

Then Remus turned to walk into the Hogwarts express as his mom shouted behind him:

"Be very careful Remus, please!"

-/-

Peter's eyes were wide as he saw the train, his mouth open, a small drool by his chin. He was visibly shaking with nervousness.

His parents smiled sweetly at him as he wordlessly from how scared he was hugged them and left.

"Good luck, Peter!" His mom yelled behind him as he almost fell down.

-/-

Sirius had been staring out the window, not really paying attention. Lost in his thoughts, he smiled to himself at not having to be with his mother and father. The only one he'd miss a bit would be Regulus. Then, as he was thinking up pranks he could do at Hogwarts, a boy opened the compartment door. His black hair a mess, and his hazel eyes excited behind his glasses.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full..." The boy said, messing up his hair. Sirius just shrugged and the boy sat down in front of him.

"James Potter" The boy told Sirius, who inmeddiately recognized the name from the people his mother called blood-traitors, but he didn't care, he just hoped the other boy was okay with his own name.

"Hi, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black." He said. He saw James's eyes widen in surprise at his name, and study him with his eyes. After a moment, James seemed to decide to give him a chance, and smiled.

"Are you as excited as I am?" James asked excitedly.

"Well yeah obviusly! Who wouldn't be? It's Hogwarts, the land of adventure!" Sirius replied.

The boys smiled at each other and momentarily looked out the window at the mountains they were passing.

"I can't wait to make some pranks." They both suddenly said in chorus. James and Sirius's eyes looked at eachother in surprise and burst into laughter.

"Do you think the prefects would mind some dungbombs?" Sirius said, grinning. He liked James already.

"No idea...we should probably test it..." James answered, grabbing some he had in his pocket (suggestion from his dad).

"Yes of course, for the sake of science, obviously." Said Sirius.

And the two kids left for the Prefect Compartment, dungbombs in hand, crouching to hide.

-/-

Remus found the empty compartment James and Sirius had just been in. Surprised that a compartment was completely empty when all the others were full. He shrugged and sat down, a book on his lap. Remus had only been there a couple seconds when the compartment doors shot open.

"Hurry James! People are starting to look!" A dark haired boy with gray eyes, came running in, collapsing on the seat right before another boy, just as handsome, messy black hair and hazel eyes collapsed right across him. They both burst out laughing, right before they noticed Remus, who simply stared at them in amusement.

"Oh! Hello, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." James said gesturing to himself and Sirius. While smiling, as was Sirius.

"Remus Lupin" Remus quickly answered. "Aren't the Blacks and the Potters not supposed to get along?"

"Yeah well, he's not as terrible as his family is supposed to be." James answered, grinning wider at Sirius.

"And he's not as much of an idiot as my mother says all Potters are." Sirius said, his smile just as wide.

A small, slightly plump boy with

watery eyes, opened the compartment door just then.

"Mind if I sit here, someone

set of a bunch of dungbombs in the Prefect Compartment and it's a mess around there." He said.

If possible, James and Sirius's grins grew wider as they started to laugh again.

"Sure, sit down." Answered Remus, eyeing the other two boys suspiciously but with a small smile.

"I'm Sirius Black, the mad one there is James Potter and he is Remus Lupin." Sirius supplied, pointing to the boys.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." He said smiling slightly just as they heard a voice outside.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

James and Sirius stood up and popped their heads out, paying for some Bertie Botts Beans and Sugar Quills, when James noticed a pretty red haired girl from the compartment next to them that was with a greasy haired boy.

"You better be in Slytherin, Lily." The boy told the girl.

"Slytherin?" Asked James, the disgust obvious in his voice. "Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He asked Sirius, who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." He said.

"Blimey, I though you were alright!" James said, frowning.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." Sirius said smiling to his friend, who smiled back.

"Where do you want to be then?" Asked the other boy.

James didn't hesitate at all.

"In Gryffindor, where are the brave at heart. Like my dad." He said, unfolding an invisible sword.

"Sure, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy." Answered the dark haired boy.

"Where are you going then, seeing as you're neither?" Asked Sirius and he and James started laughing.

"Come on Severus, let's go sit down." Lily said, looking disdainfully at the other boys.

"Yes go Snivellus!" James screamed.

"See you!" Sirius added, and they both entered the compartment again and sat back down.

"What was that?" Asked Remus.

"Just some greasy haired Slytherin who got on out nerves. Want a bean?" James answered.

"Sure!" Remus answered. And ate a bean.

The rest of the train ride the boys played some Exploding Snap, laughing. Ocasionally, James

and Sirius would say something at the same time, which would send them into new bouts of laughter. It was the start of an epic friendship, but they didn't know that yet.


End file.
